duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Human's Life Sneak Preview
Transcript: * (Gavel Bangs) * Rei Hino: Ash, what do you have to say for yourself? * Ash Ketchum: Sorry. I'm sorry for the way I am. I didn't mean for things to go so wrong. I-- I especially didn't wanna make you look bad, Princess. * Rei Hino: Well, Ash, you did. * Ash Ketchum: I was just trying to help. * Ranma Saotome: Then help us. Don't help us. * Ash Ketchum: Help. Help. Help? * Rei Hino: Ash, you are sentenced to one month digging in the tunnels. * Spike Taylor: Excuse me, Your Highness. Need I remind you of Ash's tunnel-within-a-tunnel project? * Ash Ketchum: Helpers to help us. That's it! We could-- * Spike Taylor: --two days to dig him out. Send him to Health and Ant Services. * Moana: Heavens, no! * Ash Ketchum: We could leave the island, the river bed's dry. We could walk across and get helpers. We could! We could go find helpers to help us. It's perfect! * Miss Miller: Perfect? What's so perfect? * Ash Ketchum: Your Highness, don't you see? We could send someone to get help. * Rei Hino: Leave the island? * Miss Miller: Now, why didn't I think of that? Oh! Because it's suicide! * Spike Taylor: She's right. We never leave the island. * Professor Oak: Never leave. * Spike Taylor: There are snakes and birds and bigger bugs out there! * Ash Ketchum: Exactly! Bigger bugs! We could find bigger characters to come here and fight, and forever rid us of Dr. Z and his gang! * Ranma Saotome: Ludicrous! * Moana: Who would do a crazy thing like that? * Ash Ketchum: I'll volunteer. I'd be very happy to volunteer. * (Miss Miller Laughs): You got a lotta spunk, kid, but no one's gonna help a bunch of ants. * Ash Ketchum: At least we could try. Oh, I-I-I-I-I could travel to the city! I could search there! * Rei Hino: If you went, you'd be on that silly search for weeks! * (Spike Smiles) * Moana (Blossom's Voice): HUDDLE!! * Spike Taylor: Great idea, Princess. It's perfect! * Professor Oak: Exactly. * Rei Hino: Wait a minute. What did we just decide here? * Ranma Saotome: To let Ash leave. * Professor Oak: While we keep harvesting to me Dr. Z's demands. * Moana: You see, with Ash gone, he can't-- * Rei Hino: He can't mess anything up! * (Moana Turns Around) * Rei Hino: Ash, after much deliberation, we have decided to grant you your request. * Ash Ketchum: Really? * Miss Miller: Really? * Rei Hino: Really. * Ash Ketchum: Oh, thank you, Princess. Thank you so much for this chance. I won't let you down, I promise, I promise, I promise. * Rei Hino: Forget it. * Ash Ketchum: I should help repair the damage before I go, don't you think? * Moana: No! No! * Rei Hino: Just go! * (Ash Smiles): Just leave! Clips/Years/Companies: * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Sailor Moon (An Uncharmed Life, Much Ado About Kitten, Fight to the Finish, & Beach Blanket Bungle; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Pokemon (Pokemon Emergency, Ash Catches a Pokemon, The Path to the Pokemon League, & Showdown in Pewter City; @1997 OLM) * Ranma ½ (The Killer From Jusenkyo; @1989-1992 Studio Deen) * Sailor Moon Crystal (Makoto - Sailor Jupiter; @2014 Toei Animation) * Dinosaur King (Don't Mess with Maiasaura, Dinosaur Amour, & Volcanic Panic; @2007 Sunrise) * Pokemon 4Ever (@2001 OLM) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Miss Miller's Big Gamble; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon (@2006 OLM) * Ranma ½: Big Trouble in Nekonron, China (@1991 Studio Deen) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Pokemon: The First Movie (@1998 OLM) * Pokemon: The Movie 2000 (@1999 OLM) Notes: * Coming on June 16, 2020. * In honor of the 4K Blu-Ray release of "A Bug's Life".